Escadian Professional Baseball Wikia
Escadian Professional Baseball (EPB) is a professional baseball organization located in the country of Escadia. A total of 24 teams now play in the Atlantic League (AL) and Federal League (FL), with 12 teams in each league. Teams play 150 games each season and four teams in each league advance to a three-round postseason tournament that culminates in the National Series, a best-of-seven championship series between the two league champions that dates to 1950. Baseball broadcasts are aired throughout Escadia and in several other countries throughout the world. Games are aired on television, radio, and the Internet. The first professional teams were founded in the greater New London area at the turn of the 20th century. The first few decades of professional baseball were characterised by rivalries between leagues and by players who often jumped from one team or league to another. The first major professional league was the Atlantic Baseball Association (ABA) founded in 1932 which consisted of teams located in the western region of the Escadia. The rival Federal Baseball League (FBL) was formed two years later in 1934 with teams located in the eastern Escadia. In the 1940s, the popularity of the sport increased significantly. In 1943, the Escadian Baseball Championship took place between the ABA and FBL champions. It was the only time prior to the EPB that the two league champions competed. The single game saw the ABA's Philipsburg Pete's defeated the FBL's Lescogan Redsox 2-1 at Grandview Field in New London. However, immediately after the game the result was contested by the FBL and Lescogan who accused the umpires of bias towards the ABA. The ABA and FLB would merge in 1950 to form the Escadian Professional Baseball league. League History The league was formed in 1950 upon the merger of the Atlantic Baseball Association (ABA) and Federal Baseball League (FBL). It was Major James Coldwell, President of the Federal Baseball League who convinced the ABA team owners to merge after negotiating for close to six years. Coldwell would become the leagues first commissioner with former ABA President Jack Howell serving as Chief Operating Officer. In the inaugural 1950 season, both the Atlantic and Federal leagues fielded four teams apiece. Two ABA and two FBL clubs could not agree to terms and did not field teams. The original four teams in the Atlantic League were: Westport, New London, Normount and Philipsburg. The original Federal League teams were Buckingham, New Alexandria, Chapeauroux and Los Benza. Westport would defeat Buckingham 3 games to 2 to win the first ever National Series Championship. Just one year into the newly formed league, the four clubs who had held out of joining the EPB in 1950, agreed to join the league. Foxmere and Pontiera joined the AL while Lescogan and Villatoya joined the FL. In 1959, expansion saw Lockeport join the AL and Flemington join the FL. One year later in 1960, Amaya joined the AL and Roisel joined the FL. With a total of eight teams in each League, the EPB decided to split each League into two, four team divisions. Six years later in 1966, the AL expands to Salina and Sheraton. It would take another six years before the FL would finally expand by two teams, as the League would expand to Kennebec and Campino. In 1973 the EPB announced that the League Championship Series would expand to a best-of-7 series starting that year. In 1991 the AL announced that after 41 years they are implementing the Designated Hitter rule to align with the FL. In 1994 was the time the League expanded, Hampstead and Pearson joined the AL while Randall and Rhayme joined the FL. Both Leagues are realigned to three, four team divisions. The winner of each division secures a place in the post season. The next best team from all divisions wins the wildcard and enters the post season as the final seed. The Divisional Series is a best-of-5 series and the League Championship and National Series are both best-of-7 series. During the 2016 Winter Meetings, the Team's voted in favor of expanding the playoffs by adding a second wildcard team in each league. The PA and league also agreed to expand the active roster from 23 to 24 players and curtailed the secondary roster from 42 to 40. The mandatory length of time a player must spend on the disabled list was reduced from 21 to 14 days and the trading deadline was moved forward from July 31st to July 15th. The format changes are set to take place in the 2017 season. the format change will take place in the upcoming 2017 season Championship History Historical Championship Index League Timeline * 1950: Westport Chiefs defeat the Buckingham Aces in the National Series to become the first EPB championship team * 1951: League expanded by four teams: Foxmere and Pontiera join the Atlantic and Lescogan and Villatoya joining the Federal. * 1955: AL introduces the Designated Hitter rule * 1959: AL expands by two teams: Lockeport and Flemington. * 1959: Leagues active roster size is lowered to 24 players. * 1960: FL expands by two teams: Amaya and Roisel. the AL and FL are split into two four team division. * 1966: AL expands by two teams: Salina and Sheraton. * 1972: FL expands by two teams: Kennebec and Campion. * 1973: AL and FL League Championship Series is changed from a Best-of-5 to a Best-of-7. * 1976: Disabled list length increased to 19 days. * 1991: FL introduces the Designated Hitter rule. * 1994: AL expands by two teams: Hampstead and Pearson. FL expands by two teams: Randall and Rhayme. Both leagues are realigned to three, four team divisions. The winner of each division secures a place in the post season. The next best team from all divisions wins the wildcard and enters the post season as the final seed. The Divisional Series is the best-of-5 series and the League Championship and National Series are both best-of-7 series. * 2017: League announced new Wildcard teams, expanded the active roster from 23 to 24 players and curtailed the secondary roster from 42 to 40. The mandatory length of time on the disabled list was reduced from 21 to 14 days and the trading deadline was moved forward from July 31st to July 15th. List of teams Team Locations Executives Media Several networks televise baseball games, including TV4, ESN, and EBC Sports. Since 2008, TV4 Sports has broadcast EPB games on TV4 Saturday Baseball throughout the entire season. TV4 also holds rights to the All-Star Game until 2020. They share coverage of the Division Series round of the playoffs with ESN. TV4 also alternates League Championship Series broadcasts, broadcasting the Atlantic League Championship Series (ALCS) in odd-numbered years and the Federal League Championship Series (FLCS) in even-numbered years. TV4 broadcasts all games of the National Series. ESN continues to broadcast EPB games through 2020 as well, beginning with national Opening Day coverage. ESN broadcasts Sunday Night Baseball, Monday Night Baseball, Wednesday Night Baseball, and Baseball Tonight. ESN also has rights to the Home Run Derby at the All-Star Game through 2020. ESN has rights to the first round Division Series. EBC Sports airs Sunday afternoon regular season games (non-exclusive) nationally. EBC Sports carries the League Championship Series that are not included under TV4's television agreement; EBC Sports shows the FLCS in odd-numbered years and the ALCS in even-numbered years. Fox Sports International is a partner of the EPB who broadcasts games outside of Escadian in countries such as the United States, Latin America, Europe and Japan. Media Contracts In January 2016, the EPB negotiated a new 4-year contract with the networks: ESN: $912M ($228M /year) TV4: $592M ($148M /year) EBC: $319M ($79M /year) Each of the 24 teams receive $19M yearly over the four year term. EPB Network The EPB Network is a television sports channel dedicated to baseball. It's owned and operated by the EPB. Each team has a dedicated channel in which fans can subscribe to at a yearly rate ($150). Each team branded channel broadcasts all 150 regular season games. Revenue is shared with the teams based on the amount of subscribers for a teams channel/package. Records Season and Career Records Player Contracts Top five player contracts as of the end of the 2016 EPB season. Category:Browse